Snap locks, such as those used to secure components in electrical connection systems, have at least one locking feature that is disposed on a resilient member. As the feature disposed on a resilient member slides past the other locking feature, the resilient member flexes. Once mating surfaces of the locking features slide clear of one another, the resilient member snaps back to its original shape and the mating surfaces are engaged. However, to allow the mating surfaces to slide clear of one another requires an “over travel distance” in the assembly of the locking features to accommodate flexing of the resilient member. Depending on the configuration, this “over travel distance” can typically range between 0.75 and 1.25 millimeters (mm). Once assembled, this over travel forms a gap between the mating surfaces that allows relative motion between the connector components when subjected to vibration & thermal cycling. This motion between the connector components can cause a “force multiplication factor” that has been observed in laboratory vibration testing that subjects the connector components to forces two to three greater than expected. This results in decreased product life and increased warranty replacement costs. Therefore a method for reducing or eliminating the gap between mating surfaces caused by over travel in a snap connector is desired.
The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also be inventions.